


Love, From OQ

by wishesonfallenstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, like damn this is sweet, or will ever write, probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9755444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishesonfallenstars/pseuds/wishesonfallenstars
Summary: Robin and Regina spend a day navigating being a normal Nuclear Family in the down time between villains - kids interrupting them and all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For soligblomma (on tumblr) for the OQ Valentine's Day exchange.

The world has finally righted itself. They’re done with the latest villain, and for the first time in what feels like an age, they actually have time to just  _ be. _ They get time to learn how to be together, how to be a team - parents, partners - a family when they’re not battling through the seven levels of Hell. They get to actually take their kids to school, and work out schedules between them and Zelena so someone is always with the baby. And that’s not her favourite thing in the whole world but it’s so blessedly  _ normal _ that she’ll do it without complaining. Much. 

Of course everything settling down to something close to ‘normal’ means she once again has a first-grader in the house, and in the last four months (not counting time off to fight the latest bad guy) Regina thinks she’s spent as much time at the craft store, helping Roland pick out supplies for all the art projects his class has been doing, as she has at home. 

It barely feels like she finished helping him make handprint turkeys and paper mache snowmen before he’s running up to her after school and telling her all about how they have to pick a Valentine and give them a card, and it’s not really fair that they have to pick just one - what if someone doesn’t get one? Which is how she ends up back at the craft store, Adelaine on one hip with a basket for Roland to fill with a hideous amount of pink balanced on the other. 

That was a week ago, and she was still finding glitter from Christmas before this - the damn stuff might actually be a permanent addition to her house now. But Roland had looked so damn pleased with the cards he’d made - one for every student in his class, as well as his teacher and a few more that he’d been adamant he finish alone - that she couldn’t find it in her to care too much about the state of her normally clean house. It was hard enough to keep clean when she just had Henry to worry about - now that she has him on alternating weeks, a six-year-old, and a five-month-old Regina has become much more lenient about the state of her house. 

Roland talks her into making little packages for everyone in his class - teacher and teaching aid included - so they spent all weekend camped out at one end of the dining room table with their hoard as he painstakingly made a card for everyone. After school yesterday was spent shaping and icing sugar cookies to put into pink-tinged cellophane bags to go with them, while Robin occupied the baby and Henry fluctuated between teasing Roland about any crushes he might have and panicking over the card, candies and flowers he’d put together to give Violet.

By the time the younger two are in bed, and Henry is done with his homework and reading in his room, she feels ready to keel over and sleep for a week. Regina had every intention of curling up with Robin in front of an old movie and the fire with a nice glass of wine, but the second he’d pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arm around her she’d been unable to fight the urge to curl into his warmth and let sleep take her.

 

* * *

 

Robin wakes her up early, trails kisses across her jawline, over her cheek, the bridge of her nose until she stirs, chuckling at the plaintive whine she lets out. Addie had gone down easily for once last night - she’d fully intended on sleeping until the very last moment. Something her other half is clearly trying to thwart. Grumbling Regina curls herself into a tighter ball, ducks her head down away from the weak dawn light leaking through her curtains. “S’early,” she complains, voice rough with sleep and barely there. 

“Yes, and we’ll have one of the kids wanting us up soon anyway, my love.” His hand coasts up-down-up-down her spine under the warmth of their comforter as he works to keep her from drifting back off. 

“Sleep,” she tries again, uncurling only enough to wriggle into his side with her face buried where neck meets shoulder to block out any hint of daylight. But they both know she won’t be able to fall back to sleep anytime soon.

“Well, we could do that,” Robin agrees as one hand slips down to cup her ass. “Or we could make the most of the fact that Addie has slept through the night again, and Roland isn’t awake yet.” 

She hums, a slight smile forming when he tugs her that little bit closer, close enough to feel that, while his son isn’t awake just, he most certainly is. Part of her wants to tease him a little, but he’s right - the kids are somehow still sleeping and any time they’ve had together lately has been spent too tired to do much more than cuddle, or using the time away from the kids to  _ organise  _ things that need to be  _ done for the kids _ . So Regina presses her smile into his collar bone, slides her hands around his back - thankful that he forewent wearing a shirt to bed - and moves her hips over his in a lazy grind. 

She feels more than hears Robin chuckle before he’s shifting to hover over her, arms braced either side of her head, hips cradled between hers. He looks sleep-mussed, and warm, and his eyes are still a little hazy with the early hour but her heart flutters when he grins down at her before dropping to drag his lips over hers once, twice, three times. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, milady.” 

Regina can’t help the giddy grin that stretches over her own face, she’s halfway to being fully awake, a warm flush creeping through her body as she rocks her hips against his, slow and firm. “Happy Valentine’s Day, thief.” Her breath catches when he grips one of her thighs, hiking it up a little to press against her harder. “H-how long do you think we have?”

Robin groans as she bends her other leg, foot flat on the bed to give herself a bit more leverage, he drops down to drag his lips up the tendons in her neck, biting fleetingly at the hinge of her jaw. 

A splutter from the until-then-silent baby monitor makes them both freeze. Robin with his forehead pressed into the pillow and her staring at it, praying that Adelaine falls back to sleep before the baby lets out a pathetic sounding whimper that builds into a cry soon after. 

“You had to ask,” Robin mutters, pulling back with a rueful grin. He throws a glance at the alarm clock on his side of the bed before turning back to where she pouts up at him to say, “I’ll get that one, you wake the other two?” before he nudges his nose against hers and slides out of the bed, tugs on a well-worn hoodie (the one she normally steals) and slipping from the room. 

She hears him greeting Addie through the monitor, with a soft  _ hey now, what’s all this noise for? _ She lays there for a beat longer listening as he calms their youngest down, as Addie starts to chatter back to him in little squeaks and grunts, before she groans and forces herself to get up to wake Roland for school. 

Roland wakes easily, eyes blinking open after a few calls of his name and a reminder that if he wanted pancakes for breakfast still, then he best get moving unless he wants to risk Daddy eating them all. He shoots up at that, all indignant as he scrambles from the bed and yanks slippers on to ward off the chill that clings to the lower half of the house. “Go and wake Henry up for me, sweetheart, and I’ll get started on the food,okay?”

“Okay!” 

 

* * *

 

Work is extremely light today. She only has one meeting in the morning about a few revisions in the town’s budget for the year, but once that’s finished she finds herself working on things she doesn’t need to have done yet just for something to do. Her secretary is in much the same boat - no one really wants to be working on Valentine’s Day it seems, though her desk is covered with a good few bouquets, and Regina has heard two more deliveries since she came into work so Belle’s father must be doing well today. 

She’s debating taking lunch early. Robin has Addie with him at work today and she finds herself weighing the pros and cons of heading over to the Parks Department office to surprise them when her office door opens to show Robin standing there. Addie is strapped into the baby carrier on his chest, facing outwards so she can see and she shrieks, legs kicking when her eyes fall on Regina. 

“Hi,” she greets, smile wide as Addie bables and tries to reach for her while Robin closes the door behind them. “What are you two doing here?” 

“Well, I’ve pretty much done nothing all morning, what with having this little monster with me,” he explains. “These are for you.” His arm comes out from behind his back, a modest bouquet of flowers that he hands to her with a joking flourish. She takes a moment to bring the flowers - Dahlia’s mainly - to her nose as he works to free the baby. Once she’s out he drops the carrier onto her couch, rounds her desk to pass her the wriggling little girl and drops a kiss to her upturned face. “So Addie thought we might see if you fancied joining us for a very long, relaxed lunch.” 

“Oh, Addie came up with plan, then?” Adelaine looks up from where she’s been playing with the pendant dangling from her necklace at the sound of her name, something she’s only recently started doing.

“Yes, her idea completely, I just went along with it.” Robin smirk down at her, drops down to press a longer, deeper kiss to her lips, only pulling back to move to sit on the other side of her desk when Addie squeaks. 

Regina pulls a face at the baby, bounces her knees a little and smiles when she giggles. “Well you do have the best ideas, don’t you, baby?” 

“That she does, so, can we tempt you to Granny’s?” 

“Maybe,” she teases, but they both know she will; Regina doesn’t even try to hide her smile. She spends the afternoon with them, sends her secretary home - there’s nothing they need to do today, and it’s not like she can’t be reached on her cell - and walks to Granny’s with Addie in her arms and Robin’s arm about her shoulders.

 

* * *

 

It’s just as she’s helping him get ready for bed, Addie already down for the night (for now at least) and Henry not back from his date just yet, that Roland starts to fidget. He’s been doing it all evening, since they got home really-he’ll go to say something to her and cut himself off, or say something he clearly wasn’t planning to and frown. Robin hadn’t done much more than watch the boy for a moment so she hadn’t worried to start with, confident that he’d come to one of them, or even Henry, if he needed someone. But now he’s half tucked in, and he’s still on edge so Regina brushes a few curls back from his face and tells herself she’s not overstepping in asking her partner’s son - who lives with her - if he’s okay.

“What’s wrong?” She asks when he opens then closes his mouth for the fifth time. 

“I made you something,” he says, twisting his fingers together as she tucks him and his stuffed monkey into bed. “At school.” 

Regina tilts her head, a little confused because he’d given them the handmade clay photo frame as soon as he’d seen them waiting for him outside the school gates. It’s wonky, and lumpy, and a mish-mash of colours, with “lots of love Roland X” carved into the bottom, and it’s perfect. Robin had helped him slide in the most recent photograph of all five of them before putting it on the mantle so everyone could see it. It’s been in the house all of four hours and it is already one of her most prized possessions - when he eventually asks for it to be taken down it’ll get moved into her home office, next to Henry’s handprint.

Roland bites at his lip, eyes darting between hers before he seems to steel himself and wriggles out from under the duvet to where his backpack is sat on his desk chair. He fuses with whatever is inside it for a moment before he turns and shoves it behind his back as he shuffles towards the bed again. She can’t help but smile at how adorable he looks, but she stops herself from saying anything when she sees the faint blush staining his cheeks. She spots Robin in the doorway just as Roland stops in front of her, but she ignores him in favour of his son. 

“We had to make an extra Valentine,” he explains, words slurring together ever so slightly with how fast he speaks. “And lots of people made them for their mama’s, but um, my mama’s in the stars and daddy says she’s always watchin’ me anyway so she don’t need a Valentine.” Her heart clenches uncomfortably, as it always does, at the reminder that he doesn’t remember New York, or her sister pretending to be Marian, but she stays quiet. “And I wasn’t sure who to make one for, but then I remembered that Henry has two mamas.” His words are still slightly jumbled together so she only half understands what he says before he’s placing a slightly bent arrangement of tissue paper flowers on her lap, along with a very sparkly purple construction paper card. 

Her heart is in her throat when she sees the crooked penmanship across the inside of the card, and she knows she’s welling up as she moves the flowers and card to the side and scoops Roland up onto her lap. 

_ To mommy, Happy Valentine’s Day, lots of love, Roland. _

“Is it okay that I did that?” Roland mumbles the question into her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her neck and hugging her back just as tight.

“Oh, honey, of course it is,” she says as she presses a firm kiss to his forehead. She can see Robin smiling at them from the half open doorway, leaning against the frame, arms crossed and baby monitor in hand. He doesn’t look surprised, or confused so she guesses that Roland must have said something to him between getting home from school and going to bed. She blinks back a few tears, hugs him tight and kisses his cheek before pulling back. “Alright, baby, let’s get you to bed.” 

Roland leans up to rub his nose against hers and kiss her own cheek before clambering back under his covers with the same monkey she’d gifted him when they first met. 

“All tucked in?” When he nods, eyes already drifting shut just from his head hitting the pillow, she leans over to flick on the nightlight beside his bed. “Goodnight, sweetheart, I love you.” She’s at the door, turning off his bedroom light - card and paper flowers in hand - when she hears the mumbled,  _ love you too, mommy. _

Robin is grinning at her, arms tugging her into his chest, as soon as she pulls the door shut (leaving a small crack in case he needs them in the night). She goes willingly, a few tears falling to dampen his shirt before she lets him lead her towards the stairs. 

“You knew,” she accuses when they’re a few feet from the kids’ rooms. 

“I knew he was going to ask you that, yes, but I didn’t know it would be today.” He squeezes his arm around her shoulders once more before moving to tangle his hand with the her free one as they make their way back downstairs. 

Regina doesn’t speak until they’re back in the living room, curled into his side on the couch with his arm stretched across the back. Two glasses of Rioja and Roland’s gifts on the coffee table. She is almost completely certain she knows the answer, can see it in his eyes whenever he watches her with the children, saw it in his smile when Roland handed her the card. But there is still a part of her, deep and buried and cynical towards everything good in her life, that has to ask. “You’re okay with him calling me that?” 

Robin frowns over at her as he pulls her further into his side and presses his lips to her temple. “Of course I am, you’re the only mother he’s ever known.”

“But Marian’s his mother.”

“Yes, she is, and Marian will always be a part of his life - he knows that. But Regina, so are you.” When she opens her mouth to argue he cuts her off, “Love,  _ you  _ are the one that’s here. You’re the one that helps him do his homework, you’re the one that ties his shoes, or kisses his scraped knees. You’re the one he remembers.” He presses another kiss to her temple. “Why wouldn’t he want to call you mum?” 

She doesn’t stop the tears this time, just turns her face into his shoulder to at least try to hide them and wraps her arms around his waist. She doesn’t even say anything when he chuckles and gathers her into him. 

Her tears have dried, and they’ve nearly finished the bottle of wine by the time the front door opens and shuts, a little louder than she’d like at this time of night and they both hold their breath waiting for one of the younger two to stir. Henry pokes his head around the door, sheepish and with pink tinged cheeks from the brief walk from David’s truck to the house. 

“Sorry, my hand slipped when I shut it.”

“It’s fine,” she sighs. “You didn’t wake them up.” 

“Cool!” He shuffles back from the door. 

“Hey - wait a minute!” Regina untangles herself from Robin to sit up and see him a little better. “How was your date?” 

Henry blushes, “It was fine, she liked the chocolates you suggested.” He shuffles on the spot for a moment before yawning. 

“Go to bed, sweetheart.” Henry nods, mumbles goodnight to them both before moving to the stairs. “He’s growing up,” she sighs when she hears the tap run in the bathroom upstairs. 

Robin, to his credit, doesn’t laugh or point out the obvious. “Yeah.” 

“Do you think we can keep the other two little forever?” 

“As much as I would love to keep them this little forever, I don’t think we can.” 

She grumbles into her wine glass that she could probably find a spell but they both know she loves Henry growing up as much as she hates it. Robin just nods as she situates herself back into his side, twists a little bit so she can lift her legs over his lap and sit a little more comfortably. 

Robin finishes his wine first, though she is half convinced he was keeping her glass fuller than his own because she hasn’t really seen him drinking from it much whereas Regina definitely feels a little more loose than had before putting the kids to bed. One hand is at the base of her neck, rubbing in absent minded circles while the other coasts up and down her thigh, fingers trailing along the inside sending shivers racing through her. She’d think he were doing it on purpose but his head is resting against the back of the sofa and his eyes are shut, and there is no little smirk at the corners of his mouth. 

She could ignore it. Could shift a little so his fingers aren’t drifting closer and closer to where she is starting to grow damp and he probably wouldn’t notice. Regina gives it all of five seconds of thought before she is draining the last of her wine and sending the glasses to the kitchen with a wave of her hand. 

Biting her lip she shifts the tiniest bit to be able to lean forward and drop a kiss just where his neck meets his shoulder, brushes against it with barely any pressure, just enough that she can feel the gooseflesh that breaks out under her lips. He hums when she edges closer again and moves her lips up a fraction. But he’s still too relaxed, not keyed up like she is, so she opens her mouth a little on the next kiss she presses, lets the tip of her tongue trace just so before she moves up another inch. Robin grows more and more aware the higher she kisses. By the time she gets to his jaw, and drags an open mouth kiss that’s just on the edge of being a bite across the stubble, the hand by her neck is tangled in her hair while the one on her thigh, though it’s stopped moving, is gripping it tight. 

“Regina…” he warns, voice low and gravely and  _ shit _ if she wasn’t wet before she damn well is now.

“Yes?” She licks at the hinge of his jawline.

“What are you doing?”

She kisses her way to his ear, tugs the lobe between her teeth. “Would you like a diagram?” She bites back a squeal when he grips her thigh again and uses it to maneuverer her until she’s straddling him.

“Minx.”

“Are you complaining?” She makes sure to roll her hips into his as she asks. 

“Gods no,” he moans as his hands move to cradle her hip bones, guiding until her sex is directly over his hardening cock, fingers flexing when she grinds back down against him. “We were so rudely interrupted this morning, after all.” 

“Mmhmm, and it  _ has _ been over a week,” she points out. 

“Well, how do you suggest we fix that, milady?”

She grinds her hips a little firmer, delights in the way his jaw clenches and his eyes slip shut for a second. When the flicker back open she leans down to capture his mouth with hers, moves her hands to weave into his hair and hold him to her - not that he’s going anywhere - as she kisses him like she’s starving. 

She pulls back before he can get too into it, his bottom lip held between her teeth for a moment before she leans back to breath into his ear, “I want you to take me upstairs, thief, and then I want you to make me forget my name.” His eyes darken at that, and she feels a little thrill go through her when his hips buck the tiniest amount up into hers. 

She shrieks a little when he gives her no warning before he stands, all but throwing her over his shoulder, and winking at her, smug as ever, when she stares at him wide eyed before he moves them to the staircase once her legs are tightly wrapped around him. “If you drop me I swear…” she trails off before flicking her wrist to get all the living room lights shut off.

“I’ll only drop you if you keep moving,” he points out, gives her ass a sharp squeeze. 

By the time he gets them into their bedroom, throwing her onto the bed so he can shut the door quietly, he’s still visibly hard, their little move upstairs seemingly doing nothing in terms of calming him down - much like for herself. The ache between her thighs has gone from being a dull, slow burn of an ache to an all out throb. Regina is already sitting up and reaching for him before he gets close to where she is sat on the bed. The second he’s within reach her fingers are tearing at his jeans, ripping his belt away and shoving them down to floor. By the time she’s dropping to her knees in front of him, Robin is breathing heavily and she is dripping. 

She really should do this more often, she muses as she licks him on one side from root to tip, swirling her tongue around the head, flicking at his foreskin before kissing her way down the other. Regina can hear his breath catching already and she hasn’t taken him into her mouth yet. By the time she does wrap her lips around the tip of his cock, sucking lightly and looking up at him, the muscles in his legs are twitching, his hands won’t stop tracing over her jawline (never grabbing, never pushing), or tucking her hair back so he can see as she takes him in deeper.

“F-fuck, love it when you do- _ do _ this,” he breathes, eyes slipping shut when she  _ sucks _ her way back to flutter her tongue against the join of his foreskin. And he does, she knows he does, because he always gets a little breathless when she goes down on him - he only ever trips over his words right before he’s about to come unless she’s got him in her mouth and at her mercy. He whimpers a little when she lets him slip from her mouth, lips already swollen and spit slicked, but then she’s wrapping a hand around him - slow and firm - and dipping down to kiss his balls. 

She moves back after giving each one ample attention, uses one hand to cup him while she wraps her lips around him again, her other hand still moving up and down what she can’t get to. Regina looks back up, feels her core clench at the way he’s staring down at her, and she can’t help the moan she gives around him, starts to think that maybe she’ll just finish him like this - it’s not like he’d leave her to her own devices afterwards - but then Robin is pulling back with a groan and tugging her to her (shaky) feet.

“You keep doing that, and I won’t be able to fuck you ‘til you can’t speak,” he says. And okay that’s not exactly what she asked for but his voice has dropped, gone all dark and gravely, and he fucking  _ knows _ what that does to her. So she bites her lip to hold in the whimper that tries to get out and starts fumbling with his shirt while he gets a grip on her hair and pulls her into a kiss that leaves her scrambling to stay standing. 

Robin tugs her hair just so, in a way that never fails to make her eyes roll back into her skull, angles her a little better as he soothes biting kisses with soft licks that leave her unable to do much more than cling to him and give her best back. She doesn’t even realise he’s managed to undo her blouse until he bites and sucks his way down her neck and the hand in her hair slips down to cup one of her breasts and his mouth find it’s way to suck the other ones nipple through the sheer lace of her bra. 

“B-bed,” she pants, fighting her way out of her top. “We, we should… bed,  _ now _ .” 

Robin gives her nipplesone last suck each through the red material of her bra before deftly removing and busying himself with the clasp and fly of her slacks. He nudges her back once they fall past her knees, encourages her get on the bed as he yanks off his own shirt before getting a fistful of the matching last piece of lace covering her on either side of her hips and inching it down until she raises her hips, then legs and he can slide it the rest of the way off. Regina grins at the groan he gives when she brings legs back down, knees spread and feet on the edge of the mattress, giving him a perfect view. 

“You’re killing me, love.”

“You knew I was trouble when you met me,” she whispers. 

“Aye, that I did.” His eyes rake back over body, taking in where she’s laid out, bare, and eager, and wet for him. He disappears from view and for a moment she’s confused until she feels his tongue between her folds, licking over her clit before edging down and fucking into her once, twice, three times until he’s making his way back to her clit and her hands are scrambling for his hair - unsure if she wants to press him to her or bring him back up so he can make good on her forgetting her own name. 

She settles on whining his, but then he gives her clit one last, lingering, sucking kiss before moving away. “Just checking.” And then he’s kissing her again, all teeth and tongue and the taste of herself, as he lines his cock up and slides in in one firm thrust has her choking on a moan and biting at his lips, while her hands scrabble and find purchase in the silk sheets by her head. 

It only takes two more thrusts for her to decide that trying to muffle herself is not going to do it tonight, so she forces her to pull back from his kiss for a moment, unclenches one hand long enough to flex her fingers and wrap a one-way silencing spell around their bedroom. 

When she turns her (admittedly thread-bare) attention back to Robin, he raises an eyebrow at her, clearly having noticed what she’d done and put two and two together. “Rob-robin?” He grunts in acknowledgement as he drags his hips back before jerking them into her, sharp and firm but not quite what she wants, what she  _ needs. _ “Hard.” She thinks he says something, but then he’s rearing up a little, one arm bracing himself beside her head, the other sliding down to slip under her lower back and angle her ass up before he’s pulling out to the tip and ramming back in in a way that makes her toes curl, and her back arch, and her eyes slam shut.

“Fuck, you look amazing like this, you know?” She can’t answer him back, not when every inch of her skin feels like a livewire, so she settles for trying her best to say  _ yeah? _ while hiking one of her legs up so that her ankle is resting just over his ass. “Yeah,  _ fuck, _ when you get all -” he stutters out a moan, eyes screwing shut and the fingers holding her ass up clench then splay out, “get all demanding, and eager,  _ desperate _ . And all you -  _ mmm _ \- care about is how g-good it feels.” 

Sometimes she thinks she should be embarrassed by this, when he talks to her during sex, but God, all it does is make her tremble a little more, wrap herself around him a little tighter and force out a barely there  _ uh-huh _ when he asks her if it feels good. 

“Tell me,” he commands.

“I-it feels, oh god,  _ Robin. _ ” He lifts her hips a fraction higher, but that’s all he needs to go from brushing past her g-spot every few thrusts, to hitting it every single time, and his name fades into a wail as her eyes slam shut. One hand moves from it’s death grip on the sheets to his shoulder while the other snakes in between them before Robin is catching it and pinning it beside her head. Her eyes open, fluttering when his hips don’t up their pace, “Rob-robin, wha - I, I need…” 

“Tell me,” he repeats.

“Bu- _ oh fuck _ - _ ” _

He squeezes at her hand, gives two harder thrusts that have her crying out and clenching around him. “Tell. Me.” Regina whimpers and gasps as he changes the angle again when he lowers his torso slightly to brush his nose against hers, before dragging it across her jawline to bite at her earlobe. The tender, barely there touches so vastly different from the relentless,  _ delicious _ , feeling of his cock inside of her that all she can do is hang on. “Tell me,” he breathes into her ear, “tell me how it good it feels and I’ll let you touch your clit.” His eyes are locked on hers when he shifts back to hovering over her, blue barely visible around his pupils and she swears he’s looking right into her soul. 

“So good,” she pants, ignoring how thready and high pitched her voice is. “So, so good Robin,  _ oh god, fuck, Robin. _ ” 

Robin grins at her, presses a messy, off centre kiss to her lips and says, “that wasn’t so hard was it, Your Majesty?” And normally she’d say something back, normally she’d jab him with her elbow or glare at him, but he’s balls deep inside of her and guiding her shaking hand down between their stomachs to press hard over her clit. 

He moves to stand upright a little more, both hands gripping at her ass now as he slams into her over and over until the world explodes, and she’s writhing, and screaming, and crying out. Regina is half aware of Robin’s hips stuttering before he’s coming deep inside her and leaning forward to rest on top of her, unsteady arms now bracing him so he doesn’t put too much weight on her while they both tremble and gasp as the world rights itself once more. 

Regina comes back to herself bit, eases back into the feeling of the silk sheets against her sweat damp skin, of Robin as he dusts one side of her face, neck and collarbone with butterfly-soft kisses from where his head rests, of the way her legs shake when she managed to unclench them from his waist. Robin slips out of her and off to the side, sprawls out onto his back beside her as she lowers her to legs to hang over the side of the bed like his - they never even made it fully onto the damn mattress she thinks smirking. 

Her eyes slip shut as she works on getting her breathing back to normal, one hand resting over her still racing heart, while Robin picks up the other one and brings it to his lips, presses a kiss to the pulse thudding away in her wrist before she feels a grin split his face and he asks, “Did you forget your name?” He laughs along with her when she doesn’t even try to hold her snort or following giggles back.

“What name?” She asks when she calms down a little, rolling onto her side to kiss the shit-eating-grin from his lips. 

“Kids are still asleep,” he says as he rolls onto his and reaches down to tug her leg over his hips. “Think we can get you to forget  _ both _ our names next?”

Regina laughs again, a quiet delighted thing when there’s a soft knock on their bedroom door and Roland’s voice is calling, “Mommy? Can I have a drink?” 

Robin groans, eyes falling shut as he drops his forehead to hers and she can’t help but repeat his own words from this morning; “You had to ask.” He pulls a face when she waves a hand to clean them up a little and pulls on her robe while he gets into bed, muttering that she’s the one who wanted normal. But all she does is smile brightly at him, because he’s right; she did want normal, has always wanted normal. And their son waking up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and interrupting them is wonderfully  _ normal _ .


End file.
